Code Hetalia: Alfred of the Rebellion
by D3athz-C4lling
Summary: Alfred is sick of Arthur's oppression and decides to take a stand for the rest of the world. But how can a small colony face against a massive empire? And what is the price he must pay for such mutiny? AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy Birthday Alfred!~  
Yeah I know other people are doing this too, but it doesn't hurt to jump on the bandwagon right?  
Now for the story, for those who noticed the title, this is a slight crossover between Code Geass and Hetalia. The reason why I say slight is because some of the plot and concepts are from Code Geass, whereas the characters are all from Hetalia. So for those who already finished the series, it won't amuse you as much? ^^; Still, I don't think you have to be familiar with Code Geass to understand the story, so give it a try ve?~  
I got inspired to write this after seeing a fanart made by mcmitters over at LJ entitled Code Nordic.  
Oh, and although this is a mix of Code Geass, there will be no mechas because it's set in the past. But please excuse any historical inaccuracies. Other than that, please enjoy~

**Warnings: **Spoilers (for those who are watching Code Geass), some swearing, human names used, future character death, unbeta-ed, violence and some blood.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or Code Geass in any way.

* * *

It was the year 1590, and the Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. The far- east island nation held its own against the assault, until the Britannian forces introduced its new battle ships and weaponry into the fray. Their forces were far greater than anticipated, and soon Japan was subdued and conquered with little effort. The small Asian country then became a dominion of the Holy Britanian Empire, striped of its rights, freedom, and even its name. Area 11 is now the name of the once proud nation of Japan.

On a high cliff, two boys stared on as the last battles and sparks of hope for Japan faded. One of them, Kiku Honda, turned away from the horrendous site and instead, focused his dark brown eyes on the ground, grieve-stricken by the fact that he couldn't help his people from suffering. The other, his blood boiling, broke the deathly silence. "I swear," his blazing sapphire eyes facing Kiku, "I swear that I will obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

It was truly hard to seek an audience with the Emperor himself. So it baffled many when they heard that Alfred vi Britannia was going to confront his father, Emperor Arthur vi Britannia in court. As the small colony made his way towards his father-figure, Alfred passed by many who gave him skeptical and contemptuous looks.

Some even talked behind his back once he passed them. One of the conversations caught his attention in particular: "Hey wasn't this kid's mother assassinated?"

"Yeah, but it's strange how she died within the castle walls. Surely the guards should have been able to catch the assassin then and there,"

"Right, unless…"

"Quiet! Do you really want the Emperor to hear this?!"

"Well whatever the case, now that she's dead, that boy's future is done for,"

"Same goes for his brother, what was his name again?"

Disregarding all that, his pride and stubbornness getting ahead of him, Alfred approached Arthur, who was sitting on an ornate throne with a smug smile on his face. "My mother has been assassinated," Alfred started.

"Alfred, my son, you think that I, the Emperor of Britannia, don't know this already?!" Arthur responded, the smirk on his face unwavering.

"No, but I want to know the reason why you couldn't protect her! Or at least who killed her!" Alfred retorted, his voice rising in anger.

Arthur frowned. "That is none of your business."

"What the hell are you saying?!?! She was my mother god damn it! This _is_ my business!! And why is it that you aren't at all concerned over this?!? You never visit her grave nor Matthew anymore-"

"I have no use for such a weakling," Arthur deadpanned, knitting his thick eyebrows in annoyance.

"A weakling?!"

"That is what it means to be royalty," the Emperor simply stated.

"That's it!" Alfred yelled, his temper getting the better of him. "I've had it with your arrogant and royal ass!" he sneered. "I'm sick of all this scheming and war you're declaring on other nations! I fucking hate how you conquer them for your own damn needs!"

A gasp escaped every attendee in the courtroom who just heard that statement.

"I, Alfred vi Britannia, your 5th heir, hereby give up my claim to the throne!" And with that, Alfred whipped around to the audience, their faces plastered with disgust, and stomped out of the courtroom. When he was out and in the hall, he could still hear Arthur's taunting laugh resonating and echoing in his ears.

"Bloody git, it doesn't matter if you give up your place and name, you're still under my complete control wherever you go!"

* * *

"Brother, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. Alfred quickly opened his eyes, only to meet with worried violet ones. "I-if you like, I can make some pancakes with maple syrup for you," Matthew offered, smiling weakly.

_It was just a dream…from back then…_Alfred deducted as he sat up from the couch. Turning towards his brother, he answered "Sure! You always make the best pancakes Matthew!" and gave the Canadian one of his famous smiles.

Looking relieved and blushing slightly from the flattery, Matthew got up from the chair he was sitting on and headed for the kitchen with Kumajirou in his arms.

Looking after his brother as he disappeared through the doorway, Alfred grimaced slightly.

_How long has it been since that day…the day when our world was turned upside-down? From royals to fugitives in our own kingdom…the death of our mother…_

At that thought Alfred winced, remembering the bloody scene that presented itself before him when he entered the grand hall of the castle. His mother was laid faced down, her warm blood gushing from a wound shot at her heart and running across the cold, white-marbled floor. And to add salt to the wound, Matthew was there to see the massacre with his own eyes, almost resulting in his own death from the assailants if Cuba hadn't come in to save him. It wrenched Alfred's heart to realize that he wasn't able to protect anyone in that incident; not his mother, nor his dearest brother.

_That's why… I swear to protect Matthew no matter what! I'll create a world where he can live happily…I'll be his hero…_

* * *

**Endnotes:** I hope I didn't mess up too badly. Although this is the first fanfic I have ever written in my life, what's more important is that I would really like to hear your critics on it. I have no intention of disgracing Hetalia, Code Geass, or this community. So if this story was really bad or not allowed, please tell me and I'll willingly take it down and leave this community.  
Happy Independence Day everyone~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I hope I added a new chapter correctly...and seeing as though I'm not shot down yet, I minus well continue with this fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say this for every chapter? I do not own Hetalia or Code Geass

* * *

"Hey Matthew, I'm going out for a bit okay?" Alfred yelled into the living as he made his way out of the house.

"Okay, but where are yo-" Matthew was cut off by the slamming of the front door. "That Alfred, where can he possibly be going to at this time of night?" he asked Kumajirou.

"Who?" was his only reply from the polar bear.

"It's me, Matthew, the one who feeds you damn it!"

* * *

Outside, Alfred was jogging along the coast of Area 11, his eyes straining across the black waters. There was a full moon out there somewhere, but it was concealed by the masses of clouds as dark as the ocean. For a while now, Alfred has noticed that huge ships not belonging to Britannia have started to land near this area for a single reason-to cause havoc and chaos in this new territory of Britannia. And ever since Alfred made this discovery, he has started to help them out. But tonight, his aid will be different. Up until now, Alfred helped from the sideline, setting fire to Britannianships and disappearing into the shadows to watch as the terrorists did their work. However, after hearing about the cargo that was about to arrive here tonight, Alfred can't help but take it one step further and board the ships himself to cause damage. He wanted that damned Arthur to feel this one. More importantly, he wanted Arthur to know it was him who did it.

It would appear as though the young colony made it just in time, as those black ships were already attacking the Britannian merchant ships carrying the rumored cargoes. Stealthily, Alfred boarded one of the ships with the help of the surrounding chaos and knocked out some of the guards himself with his bare fists. For safe measure, Alfred threw some of the more rebellious merchants overboard and proceeded towards the crates of tea. One after another, Alfred lifted these crates over his head and casted them into the abyss of the sea. Forget using crowbars to hurl these heavy boxes into the ocean, all Alfred needed was his own strength. Smiling to himself, Alfred was almost done emptying the ship of its contents when he heard someone running up to him. Turning around, Alfred was met with a kick to his stomach. Immediately feeling the impact of kick against him, along with the air rapidly exiting his body from the inertia, Alfred doubled over and fell to his knees. "What the hell?! Who are you?" demanded Alfred as he looked up to his attacker.

"I should be the one asking you that question, terrorist," the shadowy figure responded icily, while the sound of a sword being unsheathed could be heard.

"Damn you!" Alfred snapped back, getting to his feet and preparing for the imminent fight. He was about to lurch toward his opponent when the dark clouds parted, shedding silver moonlight upon the deck of the ship. And there Alfred saw, a man with dark brown eyes and raven-black hair holding a traditional katana. More excited than mad now, Alfred just had to ask for good measure. "Kiku, is that you?"

A bit startled that the terrorist knew his name, Kiku looked closely at the man who was a bit taller than him. Judging by that voice, blue eyes, and short, blond hair, Kiku suddenly remembered why those traits sounded so familiar. "Alfred-san, what are you doing here?"

This made the blond laugh in joy as he answered "Man, long time no see Kiku! I was wondering what you've been up to," he paused, trying to piece things together. "Hey wait, what are you doing here?"

The Japanese couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

_He hasn't changed one bit since we last met._

"I work for the Britannian army now, Alfred-san," Kikuanswered. "And I was ordered to protect the cargo that was supposed to arrive here in Japan, I mean…Area 11," he mumbled the last part. Suddenly grimacing, Kiku asked "What are you doing here?"

At this Alfred chuckled nervously, "Uh…well, I was just taking a midnight stroll. But then I saw all this commotion near the coastline, and being the hero, I had to go check it out,"

Kikujust gave an exasperated sigh.

_Honestly, why couldn't he have changed just a little bit? Or at least develop common sense…_

"Well, it's not safe here Alfred-san, you should leave immediately before you get hurt," Kiku chided.

"Awww c'mon Kiku, that's my line! And besides, the hero can't leave in the middle of trouble," Alfred whined.

"This is serious, Alfred-san," Kiku said in a stern tone. "Terrorists are attacking the merchant ships here, and they show no mercy to those who get in their way,"

Alfred was about to say something arrogant, but was cut off by the sound of wooden planks creaking under the weight of soldiers. "What the hell is going on here?" the chief of the Royal Guards demanded. Glaring at Alfred and Kiku, he said "Sir Kiku, explain to me exactly what you were doing before I got here," looking around the ship for the first time, he noticed that many of the crates were missing and the floor was littered with unconscious bodies. "And why is a boy on this ship?"

Alfred was about to run up to the official and punch him for calling him a "boy", but Kiku intervened. "I don't know myself sir, but I'm sure he had nothing to do with it," pointing towards Alfred for further emphasis. "He must have been hiding somewhere while the terrorists attacked,"

"Ah, so he's a witness to all this eh?" the official mused. "Those damned terrorists, making a fool out of me! His Highness should never hear of such failure, and so," he pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Alfred. "All the evidence must be destroyed,"

"Wait, sir!" Kiku exclaimed, blocking the path between Alfred and the chief. "He's just a Britannian citizen. I'm sure that he'll keep quiet if you ask him to do so,"

"Why you!" the chief started, and then suddenly smirked. "Alright then, I won't kill him. So I order you to do it instead Sir Kiku Honda,"

Kiku's eyes widened at such a demand. Looking at Alfred, who was now petrified as the realization that he will be killed seeped into him, Kiku turned back towards the chief and looked at him defiantly. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do as you command. It's just not right…"

"Not right?!" the official mocked. "I gave you an order Kiku! And if you dare defy me," he stepped towards Kiku, and grabbing the katana from his hands, shoved the blade right under Kiku's ribs. "Then I'll kill you and that brat over there myself!"

Kiku could only gape as the blade was pulled out of him, his screams turning into blood-curdling yelps due to the red liquid coming out of his mouth. "KIKU!" he heard his friend yell. But that was the last thing he heard as his vision darkened and the Japanese lost consciousness.

"You can't even kill one brat, so how the hell did you ever become an Honorary Britannian?! What a disgrace!" the chief of the Royal Guards sneered as he threw the body of Kiku and his katana overboard.

"Kiku!" Alfred yelled again, extending his arm as though by doing so he can grab his friend who was sinking into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Shut up kid!" the official barked. "You'll soon be joining him anyways. No need to complain," and on that command, the soldiers started to corner Alfred.

Backed up to the nose of the ship, Alfred could only stare in fear as he saw the guns pointed towards him. Even with super-human strength, there was no way he can block those bullets.

_I…I can't die! I still haven't eliminated Britannia yet, and I can't leave Matthew all alone to be abused by Arthur! What kind of hero am I? My best friend just died because I couldn't do anything to protect him or myself. Damn it all!_

With these last thoughts, the trigger was about to be pulled when all of a sudden, a bright flash rose from a box labeled "Dambolis" near Alfred and from it came a small boy who looked like Arthur himself. His cyan eyes, accompanied by thick eyebrows, winked at Alfred as he cried out in joy "Ha ha! Finally freed from that box! Now then, I understand that you wish to live?"

Paralyzed by confusion and fear, Alfred responded quickly "Yes, and who are you?"

Peter only smirked in glee at Alfred's response, saying, "Well, I can grant you such power, on one condition. You must fulfill our contract, and take out that jerk Arthur!"

Alfred could hardly believe it, and with much enthusiasm, responded "OK!!! I accept your contract, now quit talking in my head and give me that power already!"

Snapping back to reality, the petite boy with the blue sailor cap nowhere to be seen, Alfred looked at his executioners, grinning at the irony that was about to take place. "Hey let me ask you something," he said coolly, keeping eye contact with all of the guards. "How can you possibly call yourselves the 'good guys' when you are implementing such injustice? And what should be done about it?"

"I don't need a lecture about that from a brat like yoursel-" the chief felt like something was caught in his throat.

_That's okay; I already know the answers to those questions anyways._

"I, Alfred F. Jones, order you to die!" With that, the guards willingly pointed their guns at themselves, and pulled the trigger. Crimson pools were forming on the planks of the ship, but Alfred could only laugh triumphantly, and with a boisterous smile on his face, continued with what he was doing.

_Yes….with this power….I can definitely…_

* * *

**End notes: **I am so sorry if any of the characters (especially Alfred) is OOC in this chapter. T_T But it's hard to incorporate Lelouch's personality into Alfred; so this was how it came out to be. Reviews are much appreciated and keeps me alive. Oh, and if there are any mistakes in grammar or what not, feel free to point them out. I don't mind the nit-picking at all since it'll help me in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Code Geass

* * *

Making his way slowly out of the sinking ship (because heroes always make it out at the last second), Alfred heard rapid footsteps up ahead and sooner than anticipated, was once again threatened at gunpoint.

_This routine is getting a bit boring…_

"Hold it right there!" he heard a young man shout.

"Hey, can you just jump off the boat or something?" Alfred ordered.

"What the hell?!?! Who do you think you are, giving me orders like that?!" the other hollered angrily.

_What? Did I lose my power already? Or does it need direct eye contact?_

Taking a few steps closer to Alfred, the auburn-colored hair man looked to his right and left, taking note of the blood-stained floor, bodies, and missing crates. "Are you responsible for all this?" he questioned.

"And what if I am?" Alfred smirked, staring at the shorter man's hazel eyes.

"Being a smart-ass eh?" the shorter man spat. "Well then, now I know for sure that you deserve to die," and was about to squeeze the trigger; Alfred ready to use his new ability when a voice pierced through the darkness.

"Lovino ~ Please put down your weapon," the man pleaded to the Italian.

"Dumb-ass! He's the enemy! Why the hell would I drop my weapon in front of him?!?" snapped the young man called Lovino at the man casually approaching the two.

"Oh? He's not the enemy, look at the trouble he saved us from ~" pointing at the Royal Guards and empty deck. "We weren't on this ship yet, so it must have been him who did all the work,"

Disgruntled, Lovino lowered his gun and turned his back towards Alfred as he walked up to the other man, grumbling something indistinct.

"Awww don't be like that Lovino," the taller man said, patting him on the shoulders.

"Don't touch me dumb-ass!" Lovino yelled, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"You don't have to be so mean," the other cooed and strolled towards Alfred, who was a bit confused about what was happening before him. "Hehe, I'm sorry about that. Let me introduce myself, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, my country Spain is one of passion. And we hate Britannia with a passion. That guy over there is Lovino Vargas. I'm pretty sure you know that we are the ones attacking the merchant ships?"

"Yeah, but exactly, who is 'we'? Are you two the only ones doing the attack?" Alfred asked.

The Spaniard laughed at this notion, "Oh no, 'we' are the Conquistadors. I'm their boss, but there are many more of us than just Lovino and I, and we fight to take down Britannia,"

"Not everyone joined you for that purpose you ass," Lovino objected. "I'm only here because I want to get back at that potato-bastard for taking my brother away from me! Not for helping you and your stupid goal,"

Antonio only smiled nervously at this, and turned to Alfred when he said "It sucks…not being able to protect your own brother huh? I know how you feel-"

"I never asked for your opinion did I?" Lovino interrupted. Turning abruptly, he made his way off the still sinking ship.

As the two watched the Italian, Antonio broke the silence, "By the way, what's your name amigo?"

"It's Alfred, so does that mean you're recruiting me or something?"

"It would be great if you joined us! We could use someone like you around here Alfred," the Spaniard said as he placed an arm across Alfred's shoulders in a friendly manner.

Alfred gave his cheesy smile and thumbs up, showing his approval of the idea. "Then you have the hero on your side!"

"Hey, you two have a death wish or something?!?" Lovino's voice echoed from across the other battle ship. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, you're both going to drown if you stay there!"

Antonio and Alfred both quickly glanced down to the floor, noticing for the first time that water was seeping into their boots.

Listening to his subordinate, Antonio waved Alfred to follow him and cheerfully said, "Let's go Alfred, this event calls for a celebration and some sherry!"

* * *

"Looks like the moon finally showed itself," Arthur mused while staring at the pale orb in the night sky. Sipping his tea, he was interrupted when a messenger busted into his chamber, coated in dried-blood and fear clouding his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry your Highness, but this just couldn't wait! I-" the messenger was cut off when a couple of guards came running in, ready to behead the intruder.

"We're sorry, your Highness. But this madman just ran past us, saying that he had urgent news. We couldn't grab him in time and inform you beforehand," said one of the guards.

"I can see that," Arthur deadpanned, staring at the messenger who sunk to his knees, sobbing for his life to be spared by the blades caressing his neck. "You may go," he addressed the guards.

"Very well, as you wish," said the other guard as both withdrew their swords and made their way out of the Emperor's bedroom.

"So tell me about this 'urgent news'," Arthur ordered as he placed his cup of tea on its saucer. "This better be worth my while," he further threatened.

_It better not be about the rebellions in Area 11, I have no time for such mundane things. _

Looking up at his Highness, and then immediately bowing his head, the messenger said in a shaky voice, "Your Highness, the shipment of expensive tea you sent to Area 11 was all destroyed when it reached the ports. Our merchant ships were surrounded by terrorists and were either burned or sunk,"

Emerald eyes widened at this announcement. "Bloody hell! How could that have happened?! I sent the Royal Guards themselves to protect the ships!"

Frightened by the sudden anger in Emperor Arthur's voice, the messenger answered in a voice just above a whisper, "About that your Highness, all the Royal Guards were killed, including their chief. We still don't know how it happened, and Sir Kiku Honda is missing as well,"

"That Eleven-turned-Honorary Britannian? Where the bloody hell could he have run off to?! I gave him strict orders to stay at his post and reinforce the Royal Guards!"

The messenger remained silent, unable to answer the question.

"Useless dolts…all of them," the Britain growled. "You are dismissed, and tell the other officials that if they find Sir Kiku Honda, have him executed,"

Without a word, the messenger got up and bowed in respect as he left Arthur by himself. Either out of blind loyalty or fright at what had just occurred, the messenger carried out his order without hesitation or thought about how erratic the execution sounded. He was just glad that it was Kiku's head Emperor Arthur was after and not his own.

Back in his chamber, Arthur continued to gaze at the moon, the tea cup in his hand shaking slightly from bottled-up rage.

_There's no way those terrorists could have known about the shipment. Even so, not even the Conquistadors stand a chance against the Royal Guards by themselves. Someone is aiding them…and how conspicuous it looked when Kiku disappeared after the Royal Guards were all killed…_

Arthur ran a hand through his sandy-blond hair and could have sworn that the pale moon was turning into a shade of red.

_It may be a rash move, but I can't risk the chance of being betrayed…not ever again…_

* * *

**End notes:** Hmmm I guess you can say that I'm cutting corners and shortening the story of Code Geass. But please give me a break! I mean, too many mecha battles...oh, and I have to cut off many of the characters since I fail like that. OTL


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Please note the time transition (no longer the 1500s), so don't freak out if something seems out of order.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

* * *

"What are you saying, aru?" inquired Wang Yao, slamming his fist down onto the polished, mahogany table. "That we just let them do as they please?!"

"You put it way too bluntly and harshly," retorted Hong Kong, the ambassador of Britannia. "I'm merely saying that you should ally yourself with Britannia rather than oppose them," he paused, sensing the immense glare Yao was giving him. "You don't want the same results from that of the Opium Wars do you?"

Silence ensued.

"Spending time with that bastard Arthur has changed you, Hong Kong," Yao pointed out.

"That's your opinion I suppose, and I'll stick with mine. Please reconsider and do what is best for the people of the Chinese Federation," on that note, Hong Kong excused himself from the conference room, leaving a rather distraught Yao.

_It's my fault that boy became what he is now…_Yao thought to himself_._

_I wasn't able to do a thing when he was taken away, and now this! As much as I want to save my people from poverty, I just don't think that joining Britannia is the wisest thing to do. I can't forgive them for what they did to Japan recently…now named Area 11 was it? Will the same be done to us whether or not we join them?_

Yao grunted in disgust at the thought of being beaten by Britannia again. Holding his Shinatty-chan plush closer to him for comfort, Yao decided that some Drunken Crab would ease his mind.

* * *

Kiku woke up to the sound of bickering in the room, and was currently staring at the white ceiling.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I told you that you were being too loud~" Feliciano Vargas chided at the German, who looked at Kiku with what can be called distress.

"You're one to talk, complaining about how you want to eat pasta. Look, I'll take you out to eat after this ordeal, okay?" Ludwig compromised with Feliciano.

"Mmmm, okay! ~" the Italian agreed, and turned his attention towards Kiku, who was bemused at the situation. "Ve, Kiku, are you alright?"

"Yes…or at least I will be. What happened to me Ludwig-san?"

The addressed German was about to respond, only to be interrupted by his subordinate. "Ve, we found you near the shorelines with a pretty bad wound near your stomach, and rushed you to the nearest hospital,"

"Luckily, the wound wasn't as severe as we had thought, thanks to this," Ludwig continued, handing Kiku a small but thick book scrawled with all kinds of Chinese characters. A huge gash was present right in the middle of the book where the blade had entered and exited it. The old pages, soaked with blood and sea water, smeared the fine ink used to write each character, making the book completely illegible.

"Was that some sort of keepsake Kiku?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Well, I guess you can say that, Feliciano-san," the Japanese replied, reminiscing on who gave him the book and how it helped his people develop their own language.

_One that can't even be used in our own country due to…_

"Pardon me, Kiku, I know that this is very sudden and inappropriate in your condition, but I'm afraid I have to sentence you to prison…and later your execution," Ludwig stated, cutting Kiku off his train of thoughts.

Wide, dark brown eyes abruptly turning towards Ludwig, Kiku could hardly believe what his comrade was saying to him. "W-what was that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Ludwig?" Feliciano piped up, suddenly frowning at his blond friend.

Feeling ashamed of what he was doing, Ludwig turned away from the two, and tried to explain. "I received orders from Emperor Arthur himself to detain you in a prison cell before leading you to your execution,"

Kiku remained silent, and in his place Feliciano asked the question both wanted answered. "B-but why would the Emperor give such an order? Kiku didn't do anything wrong!"

"I was told that Kiku rebelled against the Royal Guards who were patrolling the ships that night. His Majesty thinks that this is a sign of treason, and that punishment is in order. He has issued the execution to take place the day after tomorrow. I know that Kiku had a very good reason to do what he did, but you know how cynical our Emperor is,"

"But Kiku was the one who ended up getting hurt from all that! Isn't that in itself punishment enough?!" Feliciano retorted, sounding astoundingly reasonable for once. He may not look it, but the Italian will do the most unpredictable of things to protect his friends and those dear to him.

Ludwig only shook his head impatiently, answering in an annoyed tone, "Not quite, because I heard that the whole Royal Guards squad was killed. Emperor Arthur had reason to believe that this was due to Kiku's actions. Now then-"

"Kiku was already thrown off the boat by that time! How could he have possibly done anything?!"

"That's enough! This was what the reports told me okay?! I don't like the idea either! But orders are orders! I'm just doing what I'm told, you got that?!" Ludwig snapped back, his cool demeanor fading.

Feliciano flinched and backed up a little, as if he just received a slap across the face.

Noticing this immediately, Ludwig responded quickly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…Feliciano. But try to accept things as they are right now. I want to know more about this incident myself, however, that will have to wait. Now Kiku, if you would please follow me quietly, I really don't want to force you…"

The Japanese was sitting up from his bed staring directly in front of him, his eyes distant.

_Was that anger in his eyes just now?_

Slowly, Kiku got up from bed and merely nodded his head in compliance.

* * *

**End notes: **Just for future reference, I don't want to put 'aru' at the end of every statement Yao makes. The reason is because to me, it can get a bit redundant. So only when Yao isn't so vexed will I put the suffix in once in a while. The same can be said for Feleciano and his verbal tick.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Has it already been this long since I last updated? o_O I'm terribly sorry, it's just that I'm a bit tired and distracted lately...and angsting about how my summer is disappearing before my eyes. T_T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hetalia nor Code Geass

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to spread-Kiku Honda, an Eleven given the title of Honorary Britannian, has been apprehended and charged for treason. He was to be executed tomorrow, and to make the event special, Emperor Arthur vi Britannia himself would be attending personally. This announcement soon reached the Chinese Federation.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yao demanded. "How can they execute a man without proof that he committed the crime?"

"The death of the Royal Guards and destruction of the merchant ships and tea was proof enough," Hong Kong explained stoically.

"What's wrong with your society?! You can't just go about blaming random people for misfortunes that occur on their own,"

"That's the thing; it's just a random person. Why you are making a big deal out of it I fail to understand. In any case, you shouldn't speak badly of Britannia like that," Hong Kong replied emotionlessly.

Yao only stared daggers at his former territory, shaken by the fact that he was talking to him in this manner. The other just looked back at Yao with his light brown eyes remotely.

"It seems as though you are in no condition to talk diplomatically," Hong Kong observed. Taking away some blank documents from the table, the territory turned to leave, the sleeves of his burgundy changshan fluttering behind him.

The weight of the silence and issue at hand left Yao broken in many ways.

_Damn it all…what the hell should I do?!? What can I do?_

The Chinese glanced outside the window of the conference room and onto the land of his people, seeking an answer out there. But what he saw was a horrible reflection of his worse nightmares. Many lived in dismal conditions; their tattered clothes the only protection against cold nights. Others commit crime to save themselves at the expense of his fellow kinsman. Still others gather and pray for salvation or rally against Britannia.

_Such a depressing scene…where did I go wrong? Or is this all Britannia's fault?_

Yao immediately tore his gaze from the glass window when he saw and heard a woman shriek in protest, followed by the sound of a shotgun and the splattering of blood. An iron curtain fell upon the scene, leaving Yao with only his thoughts.

_There's no such thing as 'control' left in this country…Is my only option…to join Britannia?_

"NO! Never that…" Yao yelled out loud, as if by doing so the thought of it would go away.

_There's no way I'll join with such tyranny. They took over Japan without mercy, and are now going to kill someone who hasn't done anything but help that ungrateful country…I have to save him…_Yao decided.

_I know I'm being selfish, but he was my younger brother…No, he still is…_

* * *

"You're saying that Kiku's alive?!" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Not for long, he's going to be executed tomorrow," Lovino snidely remarked.

"We have to save him!" Alfred blurted out, pounding a fist on the table for emphasis.

"Why? This is none of our business," Lovino deadpanned.

"But he's getting killed for something that he didn't do!" Alfred argued, frowning.

_And he's my friend…_

"How do you know that he's innocent? Everyone's saying that he's guilty," the Italian pointed out.

"But there's no tangible proof that he's guilty! The Britannians are only saying that to discriminate against the Japanese,"

"It still doesn't mean that we should stick our noses into this matter. Besides, it's not worth risking our lives for," was Lovino's rebuttal.

"You call yourselves the Conquistadors!? Isn't it our job to lay down justice and crush those who oppose it?"

"No, our job is to crush Britannia, not save someone we don't even know," the Italian jeered.

"Funny, that wasn't what you told me before. You said that you wanted to get back at someone who took your brother away. That doesn't go under crushing Britannia nor preserving justice."

Lovino lost his voice at this comment, muttering "That wasn't said to you asshole,"

Suddenly, Alfred realized that he had a trump card. Standing up from his chair, he looked over the members of the Conquistadors. "Wait, saving Kiku does have something to do with destroying Britannia,"

"How?" asked one of the members on the table.

"Arthur himself is going to be there right? This is the perfect chance to take him down, in front of his own people! This will humiliate him, and give us a chance to take over,"

The conference table remained quiet for a while, each member having a thought of his own.

"Boss, what do you think?" another member asked Antonio. The other Conquistadors turned to face the Spaniard for an answer.

Being serious for once, Antonio slowly rose from his own chair, addressing to his subordinates, "Alfred has a very good point there. Remember that we are the country of passion, and whatever it is we do, we give it our all! As Conquistadors, we'll take down Britannia at any opportunity given to us. So now the boss says that we go for it!" Antonio said confidently, his green eyes looking into Alfred's blue ones, showing approval.

The Conquistadors gave out supportive cries and cheers.

"That's great…but exactly how are we going to do this?? This is Arthur we're talking about, I'm sure that tea-bastard will have some form of protection with him," Lovino remarked pessimistically.

The crowd became silent after this, contemplating the dangers they were about to face.

"Don't worry!" Alfred spoke up. "Just leave it to the hero~"

* * *

**End notes: **Oh noes, another short chapter -gets shot- This is just a pathetic attempt to buy time...Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to write out this 'debate' between Lovino and Alfred XD And I always thought that Yao was the kind of brother that would be there for his siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

_It has been a few days since Alfred left the house, and I haven't seen him since…_Matthew pondered as he ate his breakfast consisting of pancakes and maple syrup.

_He writes to me at least, saying that he had "important business" to tend to, but I really can't take his word for it…he exaggerates too much…_the Canadian reminded himself.

Matthew sighed, noticing that his maple syrup bottle was almost empty.

_No need to get worked up or worry about him, I'm sure he's taking decent care of himself…_

* * *

The area was crowded with both Britannians and Elevens alike as they waited for a certain Honorary Britannian to walk down the lane to his death before him in the form of a guillotine.

It was high noon, and the execution was about to begin. Emperor Arthur made his debut on a white horse, to his right, his most trusted guard Ludwig walked on foot, and left of him is Ludwig's subordinate, Feliciano. To display his might, Arthur brought a few decorations with him such as the battering rams, siege towers, trebuchets, cannons, and archers carrying long bows. A few yards behind him was Kiku Honda, stripped of his title and bound in chains. Around them, countless soldiers barked at the anxious citizens to step aside to make way for the Emperor. As a final request, Kiku was able to wear a regular kimono at his place of execution – a peaceful area where the cherry blossoms bloomed near the coastline and civilization ceased to exist.

As the Japanese shamefully made his way towards the guillotine already set up for him, Kiku focused his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see the eclectic looks the spectators were giving him. He knew that only some pitied him, while many others scorned him. The only merit he believed he gained was through his own people, who bowed their heads in respect as he passed them by. "He'll die a martyr." Kiku heard someone say in the crowd.

As he stepped up to the device that will end his life, the rattling of his chains ceased, as well as the noise of the people behind him. Arthur turned around and looked into Kiku's dark eyes. "I wish you would tell me why you decided to betray me like this,"

Kiku stared right back at Arthur's gaze, but remained silent.

_I already told you so many times…yet you don't believe me. Why should I bother answering when I'm going to die either way?_

A bit irritated, Arthur took the silence as his answer. "Very well then, if that is all you have to say," and waved his hand, signaling the guards to position Kiku's head under the gleaming blade.

One of the executioners was about to cut the rope to let loose the guillotine blade, until he was shot from the back of the head, his body collapsing with a tremendous thud. A huge gasp escaped from the crowd, followed by screams of terror as more gunshots were heard around the area. Kiku, stuck in his position, stared at the dead executioner as the people immediately began to disperse. "Don't shoot the citizens! Focus on the soldiers and rescue Kiku!" he heard someone shout over the riot taking place. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a red armband and a figure with a ponytail.

_Could it be…?_

In the midst of the chaos, Arthur only smirked. "Just as I thought. Men, fire at will! Take down the rebels of China, but I want Wang Yao alive!"

"Yes, your Majesty!" the soldiers replied as they started to gun down the terrorists hiding behind the cherry blossom trees.

Unfortunately for Yao, he only had a couple handfuls of troops at his command, while Arthur had a hundred at the scene, and legions back at his homeland. Despite that, Yao forced his way through, pushing back his adversaries. He was half-way there to Kiku when an opponent grabbed him from behind. "Let go of me!" Yao exclaimed, trying to shake the person off.

"Ahhhh Ludwig! Save me!!" Feliciano squawked as he was being dragged across the dirt, holding onto Yao's green military uniform.

Ludwig instantly rushed over to aid his comrade, and punched Yao in the stomach so hard that it knocked the lights out of him. The last thing the Chinese saw before he passed out was his younger brother Kiku, just a few feet away from him and still bound to the frame of the guillotine. It looked like he was saying something to him, too bad the sound of gunshots and cries of agony made it so that the message fell on deaf ears.

"Feliciano, get a horse and take the hostage back to the castle Emperor Arthur is residing in Area 11."

"Mmmm, okay~" the Italian saluted as he tried with effort to carry the body of the unconscious Yao over to the nearest horse.

The number of Chinese rebels dwindled rapidly, many of them losing hope as he saw his friend drop in front of him, blood seeping into the brown soil. The pink petals of the cherry blossoms were steadily being dyed red as the blood from soldiers of both sides spewed and splattered across the scenery.

"The hero has arrived!!" Kiku heard from afar, as a young blond made his way towards the fray. Behind him, hundreds of members of the Conquistadors armed with rifles came charging in on horseback, Antonio and Lovino in the lead.

"What kind of half-assed idea is this? 'You be my support while I be the hero?!' You're an idiot to let that guy plan the raid, bastard!" Lovino complained.

"If you look at it another way, it's kind of like a charge attack right?" Antonio answered back weakly in his matador outfit. "Anyways, why don't you get Kiku out of here while I deal with Arthur?"

"Whatever…" the Italian muttered as he headed towards the guillotine.

Just a few paces away, Antonio saw Arthur on his horse, the Britain's smirk turning into a scowl. "Now I'm going to have my revenge on you for what you did to my Armada you bastard!" the Spaniard yelled, ready to slash at the Britain with his pole axe. The only thing that prevented such a thing was a bullet shot near Antonio's horse. Frantic, the horse veered off its course of direction, carrying Antonio with it.

"You should leave now your Majesty," Ludwig insisted, lowering his pistol.

Enraged at how everything turned out, Arthur whipped his horse around, ready to leave the battlefield. But before he did so, he gave out one last order. "Damn it all! Archers, use fire arrows and burn all these terrorists to the ground! Find Kiku and kill him on the spot! As for that gitface Alfred, capture him immediately!"

Without hesitation, the archers used their long bows to rain down fire arrows in every direction, setting the cherry blossom trees ablaze. The smell of burning corpses and forestry filled the air as a strong wind picked up the flames and sent it towards the other parts of the woods surrounding the area. Both rebels and soldiers ran for their lives; the soldiers forgetting to kill Alfred and Kiku.

"Hey wait! The flames, it's heading towards…Matthew!!" Alfred hollered, only now realizing that near here was the cabin in which Matthew and himself lived in order to escape the eyes of the officials. Running in the same direction as the wind, Alfred only hoped that he can win against the fire in a race to get to Matthew.

"Where do you think you're going? The ships are that way you idiot!" Lovino said while tugging Alfred by the collar of his revolutionary war uniform.

"We got what we came here for! Everyone, fall back to the ships and prepare to set sails!" Antonio ordered to every one of his subordinates over the roaring fire quickly spreading around them.

"I have to get Matthew! He's going to die if I don't do something! Let go!" Alfred growled as he stepped forward, and with each stride Lovino's feet slide across the ground beneath him; he was the one being pulled along by Alfred.

"You're so stubborn! Can't you see that you're going to die if you go there?" the Italian snapped back.

"I have to try! He's my-" the blond said, but was cut off when Lovino hit him on the head with the butt of his rifle.

Alfred collapsed onto the floor, quiet for once. Lovino sighed heavily, and climbed onto his horse. He then heaved the unconscious Alfred onto the horse, and rode away from the scene, leaving the dirt to greedily soak the dripping blood of the dead.

* * *

**End notes: **For some reason, this chapter was pretty hard to write...not sure why though. Oh, and for random info, all of the decorations Arthur brought with him are from the Medieval ages. Battering rams were machines used to knock down castle walls or gates, credit of its creation is often given to the Chinese, Greeks, and Romans. Trebuchet is a fancy name for catapult, used to throw projectiles across enemy walls or lines of defense. Siege towers were used to breach enemy walls. Basically, you would have archers or spearmen to attack those guarding the wall, and after that, the towers would drop a plank for soldiers to walk on and into the castle. The long bow is one of the most famous weapons during the Hundred Years' War. Although it required a lot of skill to use, its arrows were able to pierce through armor, rendering the knights and their horses useless. And cannons are cannons.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know that we don't have time to wait for one man while a grand opportunity is presenting itself in front of us," Antonio reasoned. "I'm sorry, but we have to start without him."

"Hey wait, aren't you going to return to Britannia or something? You were an Honorary Britannian…where's your loyalty?" Lovino inquired while pointing an accusing finger at Kiku who was sitting at the conference table.

All eyes turned to the new comer, but Kiku didn't lose his composure. "I really thought that I could help the people of Japan by changing the Britannian Empire peacefully from the inside out. But it seems as though my loyalty was misplaced, and the kingdom I served only wanted to kill me. There's no point in returning there."

"That's great!~ You can join us if you want to," Antonio offered.

"I suppose that's the only thing I can do now, since I'm sure Arthur still wants me dead. And I do believe I owe my life to you guys,"

"It's nothing really, you should thank Alfred for even bringing the idea up!" the Spaniard said cheerfully.

"Umm, where is he? Did something happen to him?" Kiku asked, sounding a bit worried.

"That guy? He's in one of the rooms somewhere. He kept saying something about saving a guy named Matthew…whoever that may be." Lovino answered.

Kiku frowned slightly. "No wonder he's upset, Matthew-san is Alfred-san's younger brother."

"…I see…but there was no way to stop that fire from spreading…" Antonio said sympathetically.

"All that's left over there are acres of ashes…he should just move on with his life." Lovino said pointedly. "Besides, now that we stole some of their weaponry from that attack, it should be easy to siege the castle Arthur is hiding in and take him out. We can't allow him to return to the homeland and call reinforcements."

"Exactly, and because we don't want to give that Britannian a break, we should attack him as soon as possible, tonight at midnight if we can." Antonio advised.

"I agree with your suggestion," Kiku said as he stood up from his chair. "Then with that settled, I'd like to speak to Alfred-san."

* * *

Inside one of the many bedrooms in Antonio's mansion, Alfred stared out through the window at the distant island-nation of Japan across the vast ocean. Surprisingly, the Conquistadors resided closer to the Britannian Empire than many might think. And from his spot, Alfred could see the gray landscape that stretched along the coast of Area 11, a mark left by the recent incident and haunting reminder of what he lost there that was most dear to him. He wanted to cry, but every time the tears threatened to fall from his eyes, Alfred would violently hold them back with all his might. Heroes never cry, no matter how morbid or painful the situation may be.

_Damn him…why did he have to set that place on fire?! Matthew did nothing to deserve such punishment! I'll avenge him and make sure that justice is served!_

As Alfred was making his silent vow, the door opened and Kiku's voice reached his ears. "Alfred-san, are you going to be alright? If you're not in the mood to talk, I'll take my leave immediately."

The blond slowly turned away from the window and faced the slightly opened door, responding "It's alright, what do you want to talk about?"

As Kiku stepped into the room, he couldn't help but notice that the normally cheeky Alfred was rather depressed, with his disheveled hair and cyan eyes hazy from unrest.

"I'm very sorry about what happened. Maybe it would have been better if you just left me there to-"

"No! That wasn't an option!" Alfred blurted out at the suggestion. "There's no way I was going to let them do something like that to my friend…or anyone for that matter…"

Ceasing the moment to change the subject, Kiku added "Then you still have work to do."

Looking up, Alfred gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Someone else is going to take my place on the guillotine, a man who tried to rebel against Arthur but was taken hostage instead. I was thinking that, perhaps…we can save him too?"

"Of course! It's our job. Oh, do you know who he is or something?"

"Yes, he's the commander for the army of the Chinese Federation, Wang Yao."

"Alright then!" Alfred exclaimed enthusiastically. "This rescue mission is going to be awesome!"

_It seems as though he's returned to his normal self._

"Then with that, Antonio-san has scheduled for the attack to take place at midnight. We'll charge into the castle Arthur is in and kill him if we can." Kiku informed.

"Gotcha, I promise I won't be late." the blond ensured, giving Kiku a thumbs-up.

Before the Japanese turned around to leave the room, he bowed and said "Thank you for what you did back there, Alfred-san."

* * *

The night was fast approaching, and before Arthur went to bed to prepare for his trip back to his homeland tomorrow, he went to visit his "guest" who was locked up behind rusty bars and bound by shackles around his ankles and wrists. "I knew the day would come when you would try to oppose Britannia, you git." Arthur said tauntingly. "You really should have surrendered when you had the chance."

"What difference does it make?! Either way, I would have ended up like this." Yao hissed.

Arthur only laughed mockingly at this, and leisurely walked off, leaving Yao in the darkness of the prison cell.

Just outside the castle, Antonio and the Conquistadors were at work setting up the siege towers and trebuchets for the ambush. The moon their only source of light, they slowly made their way towards the stone walls of the castle.

"Make sure to surround the castle and use the battering rams to quickly infiltrate. Kiku and Alfred," Antonio addressed the both of them. "I want you two to be the first to get in when the first opening is made okay?"

Kiku silently nodded, while Alfred grinned and gave him his famous thumbs-up.

"Alright men, with passion! Attack!"

A huge battle cry shattered the silence of the night as the Conquistadors moved in, the ground shaking from both the feet of rebels and machines. Arrows were shot and flew across castle walls, piercing whatever it touched. Within seconds of the attack, the guards were on full alert, strengthening their defenses and retaliating with firearms of their own. It was a bit too late, however, as the wooden-barred gate crumbled and splintered from the might of the battering rams.

"Let's go, Alfred-san."

"Right behind ya!" Alfred called over the commotion.

The two quickly made their way into the inner compound of the castle, entering a large tower that was the center piece of the whole residence.

"Are you sure you know where you're going Kiku?"

"I've been held in here once, so I have a pretty good idea of where we are right now."

"Okay then-" Alfred was about to continue when he was abruptly interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Around the corner, they heard a voice roar "Who are you?! State your names now!"

"I'll take care of this Alfred-san, you go ahead without me." To his side, Alfred heard Kiku slowly unsheathing his katana, ready to hack the guard to pieces.

He was going to do just that when Kiku felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this." Alfred said as he rounded the corner, greeted by two guards pointing their guns at him. Looking into their eyes, he asked "Hey buddies, can you tell me where a guy named Wang Yao and Arthur are in this place?"

"Yes, Wang Yao is in the dungeon below the castle, the third cell on your left. As for his Majesty, he's in his bedroom exactly on the floor above us." Ludwig answered in a robotic manner.

"Ah okay! Thanks guys, now why don't you go sleep at that corner over there."

"Ve, sounds good to me!" Feliciano chirped as he sauntered over to the corridor's corner and snuggled next to Ludwig.

"Alfred-san," Kiku spoke up. "H-how did you do that? You weren't even armed,"

"It's just a trick I picked up from somewhere." Alfred replied casually.

Kiku wanted to question him further, but disregarded it, instead saying "To make the job more efficient, let's split up from here. I'll go get Yao while you take care of Arthur. Is this alright with you Alfred-san?"

"Yeah…no problem!" Alfred agreed, unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." With that said, Kiku headed in the opposite direction to a flight of stairs heading downward.

Alfred, on the other hand, ran in the other direction, where stairs heading to the top floor awaited him. On this floor, the hall was adorned with a variety of weapons, ones from ancient times to more modern weaponry. Alfred took one of the more practical ones off the wall - a loaded musket. Unlike the previous floor, this hallway had only one door, making Alfred's task much easier.

Banging on the door, Alfred shouted "Guess who?" knowing that the person inside the room would hear him. But when no response came from the other side, Alfred kicked the door with such strength that it busted open, barely hanging off its hinges.

His back facing Alfred, Arthur hissed "Where are your manners you git?"

Smirking, Alfred just deadpanned "Well, I did have a lousy parent to teach them to me."

Arthur instantly whipped around at this comment. "You ungrateful prat! Who do you think fed you and gave you your clothes?!" he spat.

"Oh? You gave me those? No wonder I almost threw up when I ate those scones…as for the clothes, they were so uncomfortable. In the end, I had to get everything myself-"

"I won't stand for these insults Alfred F. Jones!" Arthur barked. "How the hell did you get in here! You're with the Conquistadors aren't you?!? When did you start cooperating with them?!"

"Ever since that 'tea party'." Alfred answered with a smug look on his face. "As for how I got here, I simply asked for directions."

"You sod! There's no way in hell any of my guards will tell you where I was! How did you coax that information out of-"

"I'm getting bored of these questions, Arthur." Alfred raised the musket in his hand and aimed straight at his father's heart. "Now, you'll suffer the same fate as my mother," he snarled at Arthur. "I'll avenge both her and Matthew's death!"

Arthur merely cackled at that statement. "You bloody dolt! Even after so many years, you still don't understand how this cruel world works! That's why," as he was saying this, Arthur pulled out his cutlass that was strapped onto his belt and dashed towards Alfred. "You'll always be under my control! You'll never know freedom!"

Instinct overtaking him, Alfred unknowingly squeezed the trigger on the musket, the sound of the gunshot rattling the windows of the bedroom.

There was a grunt from Arthur as he took a few steps back, cutlass still in hand. The bullet landed somewhere on Arthur's chest, but it was not visible beneath the blood-imbued garments. At the last moment, he must have cast some sort of black magic on Alfred, because the young blond's vision was blurring as tears leaked from his sapphire eyes now full of doubt. Arthur only stared at his son, and with every step he took, a trail of crimson followed him. Shocked, Alfred froze to the ground, partly due to the fear that the Britain would harm him, and partly to the fact that Arthur's emerald eyes were looking at him with sympathy. After what felt like an eternity, Arthur was just inches from Alfred, dull green eyes locked on teary blue ones. Alfred was about to say something at last, whether it was a heroic comment or an apology, this will never be known, as Arthur wrapped his arms around the young colony in a weak hug, an action that he hasn't done for so long now. His life quickly fading, the fallen Emperor said "T-twat…your incompetence of this world is astounding. D-do you think your actions will have any lasting effect? That…war will cease when I have gone to my…grave? Y-you have no idea…mankind's history is one of war, suffering, and struggle…can you really break that cycle?"

Feeling Arthur's arms squeezing him slightly, Alfred spoke in his most courageous voice that he could muster. "Of course! I'm the hero after all…"

This response earned Alfred a small, hacked chuckle from the older man. "Then you have my blessings…my…son…" and with that, the weight of the fallen Emperor fell on Alfred, startling the young colony…no…young nation as he tried to support the weight of his father.

Late to react, Alfred hugged back the limp body of Arthur and whispered, "You were so big back then…" After which, seeing as though it was the only appropriate thing to do, Alfred cried bitterly. Even he wasn't sure if it was for victory, sorrow, anger, or self-hatred for what he has done. The soft pattering sound on the windows revealed that it was pouring outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **There are a few OC nation-tans in this chapter, but they're just there to make some noise and nothing else.

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

The funeral for Emperor Arthur vi Britannia was an extravagant one, consisting of long elegies, sermons, and speeches made for the fallen Emperor. Despite the grave atmosphere, many were enraged, and demanded to know who the assassin was. Officials were unable to answer such questions, and looking for a scapegoat, blamed the Conquistadors as a group for the assassination. To be truthful, they were partially right, as Alfred was a member of the Conquistadors. Speaking of which, Alfred didn't attend the funeral personally due to the fact that he is still considered missing and wanted. But the young blond sat there idly in his chair, fixating his weary eyes on the monitor that was broadcasting the funeral.

The door to his room opened, and entered Kiku, who was carrying a tray of green tea. "Alfred-san, please try and drink some of this. I know you don't like it, but it will help you relieve your stress."

The addressed blond stared blankly at the substance, and instantly he felt his heart tear in two. Arthur loved to drink tea. Shaking his head violently, Alfred pushed the cup away from him as far as possible, as if its presence would slowly kill him from the inside out.

"I'll be fine…maybe a cup of coffee will help me…" the American responded, trying his best to smile at Kiku to reassure him.

Kiku nodded, and turned to leave the room to tend to the recovering Yao. But before he did so, the Japanese said a few more words. "Alfred-san, I know it's hard for you right now, but you must focus on the situation at hand. Do what must be done to fulfill the promise of a new future."

Alfred sighed, being a hero was truly a burden, but it was him and him alone who must bear it. He misses Matthew, and hoped that he was in a better place now. So much has happened in such a short period of time. And Alfred surprised himself by being able to cope with it all as well as he did. But still, he needed kegs of Ivan's famous vodka to quell his despair.

* * *

Yao was resting his eyes, sitting near the window until he heard a light knock on his door. "Come in, aru."

"It has been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it…Yao-san." Kiku said as he entered, avoiding eye contact with his "older brother".

"Please, you don't have to be so formal now, aru. Besides, I owe you for saving me back there,"

"You're wrong," Kiku objected, placing the tray of tea that was meant for Alfred before Yao. "It was you who even bothered to save me when I was about to be executed." turning to smile at Yao with genuine gratitude.

"I wasn't the only one, aru," the older nation said humbly. "Those guys who were with you who helped saved me were the same ones who also saved you, aru. Who are they and that one guy who yells a lot?"

Kiku just gave Yao a small smile. "They are known as the Conquistadors, a group of people who strongly oppose Britannia's rule. As for the man who yells a lot, that's Alfred F. Jones, he may not look it, but he's actually a great help…and a great friend."

"Ah, I see, aru," Yao mused. "I owe them my thanks," the Chinese man paused as he took a sip of the green tea. Suddenly more sullen, Yao commented, "So you made new friends, aru. That's very good to hear."

"Thank you for your concerns." Kiku automatically replied; neither looked at each other.

"And before your execution, you were an Honorary Britannian. You've done so well for yourself, you make your big brother proud," he continued.

"I…I only did what I thought was right for my country," Kiku started, unsure of what to say.

"And right you were, aru. You were right from the very beginning. Separating from me was the wisest thing to do." Yao said, his voice cracking slightly. The scar across his back started to burn at the mention of the event that took place eons ago.

Before Kiku had time to say words of comfort, Yao persistently pressed on. "If you stayed with me…you probably would have ended up like Hong Kong - taken away by force. But as you can see, after he left me, he prospered in ways he never could have if he stayed with me…"

Kiku could only stare at his older brother, not believing what he was hearing.

"You…you were better off without my care," Yao went on, eyes glistening as rivulets of tears traveled down his cheeks. "Who am I to take care of other nations when I can't even care for my own people?! Or even myself!?" he asked no one in particular, his tears falling into the tea cup on his lap and mixing with the drink.

Struck with a pang of guilt, Kiku couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that his older brother ended up like this after he left him. But he wasn't entirely sorry either; he knew that his actions were for the better of his people. This frustrated Kiku as he didn't know how to comfort Yao.

Eventually, Yao stopped crying, and said in a chocked voice "I want to protect them, Kiku. I'll gladly give my life to them. It's just that now…the whole world is engulfed in the flames of war. I can't trust anybody anymore,"

"I can only think of one way," Kiku offered, Yao looking up at him from his seat, eyes lingering with hope. "I believe that by joining the Conquistadors, we will be able to restore peace."

There was a pause, Kiku waited anxiously for a response when Yao said carefully "Well, I do owe them something…and I guess I have nothing to lose. Alright then, the Chinese Federation will ally with the Conquistadors, aru."

"I'm glad you'll be joining us. Now please rest, you've been through a lot lately," and before he left the room, Kiku turned to look at Yao. "And thank you…aniki,"

"Huh? For what, aru?"

"For caring for me all those years and even now." he answered before closing the door.

* * *

The royal family was in disarray, and the courthouse was full of nobles claiming that it was he who should be next to the throne. Scotland and Ireland were in the middle of a heated debate on which of them was rightly suited for the crown, while Australia and New Zealand took the debate to a more extreme level, fist-fighting right then and there inside the courtroom. All this ceased, however, when a certain disowned prince walked into the room, and made his way towards the throne. Commotions turned to deathly silence as the young blond leisurely sat on the gold-embroidered throne. "If no one is gonna sit on this seat, I minus well make myself comfortable!" Alfred claimed, one hand cupping his face. His actions, along with that big, arrogant smile of his earned Alfred appalled gasps from his audience.

"Who the hell is this kid?!" Scotland yelled. "Who brought him here?"

"It doesn't matter who brought him here," Ireland objected. "Guards, take him away!"

As security made their way towards Alfred, the American only smirked when Kiku came in and swiftly knocked them out.

"W-what, Kiku is on his side now?" questioned Australia. "I thought he was executed already!"

But before any further actions could be taken, Alfred stood up from the throne, and peering at his audience, proclaimed "I, Alfred F. Jones, command you to acknowledge me as the new ruler of Britannia!"

"Yes, of course, your Majesty," the nobles said all at one time. Going down on one knee, the whole group said in unison "All hail Emperor Alfred!"

* * *

**End notes:** Yeah, you can tell I'm cutting the story very short. I think we all know what will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mathieu! Are you in there? It's me, your nii-san!" Francis Bonnefoy called out as he was knocking on the door.

When the wooden door slightly opened, it revealed a rather meek Matthew, still a bit shaken by what has happened to his home. "Francis?" the younger barely said audibly.

"It really is you!" Francis rushed through the door, hugging the Canadian tightly in a platonic way for once. "I got the letter you sent me, exactly where is this place? And how did you manage to escape that fire?"

Before Francis was able to make any further advances on Matthew, he took a step back and answered "I decided to go into town that day to buy more maple syrup, so I wasn't home at that time. But when I did return, there were no traces of the house anywhere. Officials were around the area as well, so I decided to remain hidden for a while. Cuba was nice enough to let me stay here at his house for the time being. By the way, what happened to Alfred? Do you know where he is?"

The French's smile faded at the questions. "You mean you didn't hear, mon cheri? Your brother declared himself the Emperor of Britannia just a while ago. And unusually, all the nobles complied with such a declaration."

Matthew's violet eyes widened after hearing this, as well as the notion that it brought up. "Then, does that mean that…"

Francis slowly nodded his head, looking sullen. "Unfortunately, yes. Emperor Arthur has been assassinated." Matthew remained silent, slowly taking in these turn of events. "Also, I heard that Alfred has some plans in store for the new Britannia. Knowing him, nothing good can come out of it."

When Francis looked at the Canadian again, his face had an almost indescribable expression on it. It was one that appeared as though he wanted to cry out of sadness and rage at the same time, mixed in with a look of plain confusion, as if he didn't want to believe in any of it.

Taking advantage of the situation, the Frenchman offered "Mathieu, would you like me to comfort you?" as he stepped toward the stiff figure.

"N-no…I'm sorry for all the trouble you went through Francis…but I'd like to think this over." Matthew responded as he tottered into the living room.

Feeling sorry for the younger nation, Francis headed towards the door in which he came in from and shot over his shoulder "I'll come over to visit another time then, mon cheri."

Sitting rigidly in front of a writing desk, Matthew had no idea what to do now. His brother was out there controlling an empire while his father was killed. Although the Canadian had mixed feelings towards his father figure, Matthew never wished for the man to die in such a horrid manner. Feeling as though it was the only thing he could do, Matthew grabbed a pen on the desk along with a plain piece of paper. He then proceeded to write out what he was thinking at the moment, not caring if it was turning out to be a rant or if the message was incoherent, and mailed it to a certain Emperor.

_Did he forget that he even had a brother? Alfred, just what is it that you're planning to do?_

Gazing out at the window, Matthew saw a star fall from the night sky.

* * *

Kiku walked into Alfred's office, passing by a worker who stepped out with a tray in hand. Sitting on his leather chair, Alfred was draining his can of soda, feet propped up on his work table. Taking note of the Japanese, Alfred grinned and lowered his legs so that he was sitting properly in the chair now. "Hey Kiku! What's up?"

Kiku attempted to return the smile Alfred was giving him, but just couldn't from the many questions lingering in his head at the moment. Handing him a letter, Kiku said "Alfred-san, I think you should read this."

The American pouted a little bit, saying "Don't tell me it's more hate mail or threats from the other nations. I thought I told the workers to throw away such junk."

Kiku's posture straightened a bit. He looked at Alfred straight in the eyes and repeated "It's not what you think it is, please read it."

Reluctantly, Alfred took the letter that was shoved in front of him and turned it over, only to gape at the name of the sender: Matthew Williams. Questioning its authenticity, he asked "Kiku, when did you get this letter? Surely it must have been ages ago when we were still kids,"

"The letter came in just this morning Alfred-san. There's no mistaking it-"

"You're not trying to pull some sort of prank are you?" Alfred cut him off.

"You know I would never do such a thing." the Japanese calmly but sternly replied.

Hurriedly, Alfred tore up the envelope, letting the scraps of paper fall to the ground as he retrieved the written message inside of it. The letter, hand-written in black ink read:

_Alfred you idiot! Just what the hell are you doing claiming the Britannian thrown like that?! Were you planning this the whole time? If so, they thought I was you again, and burned the cabin down. Do you realize that what you're doing is plain impulsive? You're no better than our father was, controlling people out of fear and power._

"I'm nothing like Arthur damn it!" Alfred yelled at the letter, slamming the helpless sheet onto the table. "Don't ever compare me to that…tyrant!" Standing up from his seat, Alfred scowled and furrowed his brows in frustration.

Watching silently, Kiku was beginning to worry about his friend's psyche.

"Although it doesn't have a return address, this is definitely Matthew's handwriting. Who knew that he was still alive this whole time?" Alfred said to no one in particular.

"What…what do you intend to do now?" Kiku ventured to ask.

"Nothing really…it's obvious that he hates me now." Alfred pondered, lowering his voice. "But if he gets in my way of justice, then I'll have no choice but to stop him."

Surprised at the rather cold response the American gave him, Kiku hesitantly questioned "Are you sure you want to do that? Don't you want to at least try to find him?"

Alfred slightly shook his head and gave Kiku a sad smile. "A hero must put aside personal issues and focus on what needs to be done."

As it was his nature, Kiku simply nodded his head in agreement. "Then I will give you my full support."

* * *

Just two months after usurping the throne of Britannia, Alfred renamed the nation as the United States of America and declared war on all countries refusing to join him. Feeling threatened, various nations began forming the most unlikely of alliances with each other. Denmark and Sweden had to set aside their differences and join forces with the rest of the Nordic nations that includes Norway, Iceland, and Finland. Poland reluctantly agreed to ally with Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and the three Baltic nations. This particular group decided to take a more discreet method to defeating Alfred by hiding and lying in wait for the perfect chance to strike. The only good thing that came out of this was the fact that Feliks Lukasiewicz could now see Toris Lorinaitis more often. Germany, Austria, Hungary, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Prussia, North Italy, and even Switzerland formed an alliance, creating the New Central Powers. Cuba, along with Canada, France, and Seychelles formed a small group consisting of other nations who openly stated that Alfred should be stopped.

Unfortunately, such attempts were futile. The Conquistadors were now well endowed with the latest technology. Their battle ships were much faster, stronger, carrying some of the most devastating firearms available. Due to the bountiful resources that the late Britannian Empire left Alfred with, he was able to build the latest aircrafts, capable of speeds never seen before and armed with machine guns that can tear through flesh and mortar alike. No one stood a chance against such brutal strength. One by one, the nations were subdued at an alarming rate. And just another month later, the time has come to execute those who defied Alfred's rule.

"We're here today live to celebrate the conquest of Emperor Alfred, now ruler of the United States of America! Emperor Alfred, with the Conquistadors and Chinese Federation under his control, will now unify the world! Please join us as we execute those infidels who dared to go against our lord." a news broadcaster proudly announced.

This 'parade' consisted of a huge rectangular float, adorned with prisoners along the long sides of it tied down by chains. No rebels were given mercy, not even Alfred's brother, Matthew. This platform was then connected to a slope that ran up to a higher scaffold in which Alfred was sitting on a throne situated in the center of it, Kiku standing by his side. Antonio, Lovino, Yao and their men on horseback were at the bottom next to the prisoners, watching over the crowd for any uprisings.

"What kind of sick celebration is this?" a brave spectator said aloud. "It looks more like a death march-"

"Shut it! Do you want to die alongside the prisoners as well?" another citizen insisted.

"Whatever happened to freedom of speech?! I thought this was the 'land of the free'," the spectator jeered.

"Don't be stupid, there's no such thing as 'freedom' now that he is Emperor," looking at the defeated faces of each nation, he added "Only a dictatorship exists now…"

As the float made its way along the street towards an old-fashioned guillotine, Alfred smiled brightly and waved as if the scowls and scornful looks the people were giving him were kind praises and plaudits. Some looked away in shame or plain abhorrence when Alfred flashed them a cheesy smile and thumbs-up. Never one to sit still, the Emperor stood up from his seat on the high end of the float and waved jovially with both arms while boisterously laughing. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder quickly spinning him around. Before Alfred could even retaliate against such sudden actions, a blade ran through his chest and into his heart.

* * *

"_Is that really okay with you? I'm sure there's another way to solve this if we think hard enough." Antonio offered, uncertain about the idea._

"_He's right, aru," Yao stated. "Exactly, how do you expect this plan to work?"_

"_Huh? You mean it's not obvious?" Alfred asked, looking quizzically at Antonio and Yao. "So basically I'll pretend to be the 'bad guy' and try to rule the world. When that happens, everyone will hate me a whole lot! Hell, enough to forget that they hate each other. Then one of you guys take me down and there you go!" snapping his fingers. "Problem solved."_

"_What a ridiculous idea! And how stupid of you to think up of something like that…" Lovino jeered. Turning away, he murmured "but also valiant…"_

_Frowning, Antonio spoke up. "Sure it solves the problem, but why does it have to be you? And why do you have to be killed? Can't you just run away or something?"_

"_There's no where to run to…everybody will be looking for me," Alfred said solemnly. But quickly changing his tone, Alfred continued cheerfully "Besides, it's the hero's job to bring peace to the world right?" flashing a bright smile at them._

"_Even so, who will be the one to…you know…" Yao trailed off, not wanting to finish such a despairing question. _

_Throughout the whole conversation between the five, Kiku remained silent, bearing the burden of the one who will kill his own friend. Looking up to peer at Alfred, it bothered Kiku to see that the American was grinning._

How can he still be smiling when he knows what will happen to him?

* * *

"Right on time…Kiku…" Alfred managed to say, followed by blood-curdling coughs.

Tears pooling in Kiku's eyes, he removed his katana out of Alfred and whispered "I'm sorry, Alfred-san."

"It's…been awesome…" the American said as he tried his best to smile with blood-tainted lips.

After a quick embrace, Kiku let go of his dear friend, allowing the body to slide ungracefully down the slope where the captives were standing. The closest one to Alfred was his brother. Heavy silence fell upon the crowd, until a door from one of the buildings slammed opened and Feliks hollered "Like, Alfred is totally dead! We should like, free the prisoners!" On that command, Toris, Eduard von Bock, and Raivis Galante exited the apartment, followed by a smiling Ivan Braginski, taking his time to reach the captives, his sister Natalia Arlovskaya not far behind him.

As this was taking place, the crowd grew restless, pushing the blockades and causing a riot. Yao silently retreated on his horse with his men. Antonio, tears brimming at the end of his eyes, called for his troops to retreat as well. "His Majesty is dead, there's nothing we can do now!" He caught one last look at Alfred before turning around.

_Adios, amigo…_

Although he was imprisoned by his own brother, Matthew couldn't help but crawl over to his dying sibling, melancholy overwhelming him. "Alfred you idiot! Why did you do all of this?! You can't die now! You're still my brother damn it! Don't die on me!" he begged. "You're the hero! Heroes aren't supposed to die!"

Alfred glanced at the scene around him through cloudy sapphire eyes, he saw his dear brother, sobbing when he deserved to be smiling. Averting his attention elsewhere, he took note of the chaos and people applauding for his death. A weak smile forming on his face, eyes slowly closing to send him into eternal slumber, Alfred whispered "Awesome…I…really am…a…hero…"


	10. Epilogue

And so ends the tale of Code Hetalia: Alfred of the Rebellion. With the new unification of every country in the world, this superpower was called the U.N. But due to the appeal of the people, each country may still uphold its name and culture. It's just that now, their governments work as a whole and disputes between countries are out of the question.

After the "assassination", the Conquistadors immediately dissolved, some of its members joining the community, while others choose to live in isolation. As for Antonio and Lovino, the two now work in a tomato farm.

The Chinese Federation still stands firm, its people escaping poverty while under the protective eye of Yao and his army.

In Northern Europe, the Nordics finally knew peace, and the five of them were able to see the aurora together as a family.

The Baltic nations were now on good terms with Russia and Belarus, Russia at long last realizing these three's independence (although it's a bit late now).

Kiku now had the opportunity to talk to Yao in a casual conversation, the disparity and tension between them now gone.

Matthew, who lost his only remaining family member, moved in with Cuba in an attempt to forget such sorrow.

Back in France, from time to time Francis would go out moon gazing through his window with wine in hand. "A toast to you, Arthur Kirkland, mon cheri."

Ludwig and Feliciano now work with Kiku in order to maintain the peace that so many sacrificed their lives for.

Vash Zwingli finally got around to accepting Roderich Edelstein for who he was and the relationship they had in the past. This made Elizabeta Hedervary and Liechtenstein very happy.

Gilbert is awesome and still going strong, with Old Fritz watching over him.

And as for Peter, let's just say that he's being shipped to a happy couple in Scandinavia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Until the end, I do not own Hetalia or Code Geass**

**A/N: Short epilogue is supah short . It was fun while it lasted, but this puts an end to this story. Thank you so much to those who read till the end/reviewed/faved/alerted this fanfic. You guys are awesome! I really wanted to change the ending and prevent Alfred from dying, but I just couldn't pull it off. T_T -waits to get shot- Hmmm, I can't believe I actually finished this before summer break ended. But now that school is starting, party's over, and I probably won't write anymore fanfics. I'll just be a lurker for all eternity now. ^_^ Ciao~**


End file.
